Eli faces trouble
by iloveedegrassi
Summary: Eli gets into some problems as it gets closer to the anniversary of Julia's death & yes I know, it's not a creative title, if anyone has any suggestions for one, please feel free to suggest
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV:**

Clare's parents had been fighting, again. She was trapped in her house with nothing to do on this Saturday afternoon. Adam was spending some time with Fiona, Alli was with Drew, and sadly, Eli had said he hasn't been feeling well and was going to stay home and rest. She offered to come and take care of her but he told her not to worry about it. She tried to relax and sat down on her bed reading a book. Her parents yelling had gotten louder and louder and the minutes went on, she couldn't stand it, she needed to get out of the house. She closed her book and threw it on the bed behind her. She walked down to the bottom of the staircase a watched her parents bickering back and forth for a moment then walked to the door. She slipped on her shoes and threw on her jacket and walked out the door. Her parents had stopped arguing for a second then continued on fighting as she walked down the driveway. She was going to Eli's.

**Eli's POV:**

Eli felt depressed and useless all afternoon, he couldn't take it. He didn't want to call Clare; he just wasn't in the mood for anyone's company. He lay on his stomach, blasting his music, staring at the picture of Julia he kept on his desk. He sighed and buried his head in his arms. He missed her; he hated himself a little more each day as it got closer to the anniversary of her death. Eli couldn't take the pain he felt, he needed to get out of the house, away from his bedroom. He grabbed the keys to Morty and exited his room. He saw his mom sitting on the couch watching television, "Mom, I'm going to the park." She turned around to face him and nodded, "Okay Babyboy." He tossed on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Before he went to Morty he headed towards the garage and picked up a six pack of beer. He walked to his car and slipped into the driver's seat and drove off to the park.

**Clare's POV:**

Luckily, Eli's house had not been too far from her own but by the time she reached his house she felt like she was completely frozen. She rang the doorbell and after a few moments Cece appeared at the door, "Hey Sweetie, how are you?" "I'm good, thanks." She smiled. "Is... uh, Eli home?" "No, he left for the park a few minutes ago." "Oh okay, well I'll go meet him there then, thank you." Clare waved goodbye and walked down the poor steps as Cece smiled and closed the door behind her.

By the time Clare got to the park, she felt like a piece of ice, she couldn't feel her fingers or toes. She hoped Eli was there or all of this would have been a waste of time, she looked around and eventually caught a glimpse of a person sitting on the top of a bench, that person was Eli. Clare felt relieved as she walked quickly towards him. She reach the bench and snuck up behind him without him noticing, she poked his sides and he jumped, "Oh, hey there!" He grinned, she giggled then asked, "What are you doing here, thought you were sick?" "Don't worry about it babe!" Eli laughed, slurring his words. "Eli what is..." she caught sight of beer cans opens."Eli!" She yelled, walking over to the beer cans, she lifted them up, four of them were completely empty and he was onto his fifth one. "What the... please tell me you didn't..." Eli nodded, grinning. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards her, smelling his breath, he definitely smelt like alcohol. He pulled himself away from Clare's hands, stumbling and tripping over the leg of the bench, falling to the ground. Clare walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, shaking her head in disappointment. She tried to help him up but he pushed her hands away, "Go away." Clare felt pained but probably knew it was best to leave him alone, she stood up and sat down on the bench beside him. Clare looked around, shivering and rubbed her arms with her hands for warmth. "Clare..." Eli whined. She looked over to him; "I-I don't... feel-" Eli leaved over, clutching his stomach and throwing up on the ground beside him. "Oh... Eli..." Clare rushed to is side. She rubbed his back lightly, trying to soothe him. When he finished he got up and plopped down on the bench, wiping his mouth, "Let's go home." "Well, how do you expect us to do that?" "Clare... Morty is right over there." He pointed towards his hearse, "Open your eyes." Clare glared at him, "Well, if you haven't noticed, your drunk and I can't drive." Clare rested her face on her hand and sighed. "Well, I guess we walk then, I'll get Morty later." "Are you alright to walk though?" Eli shrugged and grabbed her hand, picking her up off the bench.

It was dark and freezing outside as they got closer to Eli's house. As they turned the corner, Clare asked," So... why did you decided to get drunk, that's not like you... at all..." "Yeah, I know." Eli said, looking up at the sky. "So why did you do it, she asked again, unlacing their fingers and walking up the porch steps. She thought Eli was following behind her but when she looked back she saw him sit on the porch steps, he put his head in his hands. Clare looked at him with a confused expression, "Eli, we'll talk about this inside, it's freezing and starting to snow." "I just..." Clare walked down the steps and sat beside him, "Eli... what's wrong?" "I guess, I just have been feeling upset lately, just needed to... get away..." He hesitated then continued on, "It's... it's no big deal though, don't worry about it." Eli stood up from the steps but Clare stopped him, he sat back down. "Why is that?" He looked up at the sky, Clare saw a few tears run down the side of his face; he put his head in his hands to cover the tears that fell from his eyes. Clare tried to gently pull his hands away from his face to look at him, "Eli... come on, what's wrong?" Still no answer, she continued to try and get him to talk but he sat still, ignoring her. She pulled on his hands and he jumped up, pushing away her hands. "Clare! Just stop, stop! Leave me alone." Her heart dropped as she watched Eli walk down the sidewalk. She quickly followed after him and ran in front of him to stop him. She saw the pain his eyes and the tears streaming down his face. He instantly put his head down, looking away from her. "Eli..." Clare whispered. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes. Clare closed the space between them, hugging him tightly as he quietly sobbed in her arms.

Yeah, well it's not too great and I re-wrote it because the first one was terrible... in my opinion, I left the other chapter, I didn't mind that one too much, but I hope you enjoy this

Thank you (:


	2. Chapter 2

Eli had calmed down slightly after a few minutes, but Clare felt a few of his tears fall on her shoulder. Eli loosened his arms around her and let go, bringing his hands into hers, lacing their fingers. He looked sincerely into her eyes, mouthing the words "thank you" She smiled in return, nodding her head lightly. They stood there for a few moments as the snow fell around them, finally Eli realized Clare was shivering and whispered, "We better go inside." She nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. He noticed how relieved Clare felt as they stepped into the warmth of the house, he felt the same way. "What time is it?" she asked. Eli looked up at the clock on the wall, "It is… 10:05, why?" Clare gasped, "Oh no, no… my parents, they are going to freak, they barely noticed I left in the first place." "Clare, Clare… calm down, I'll get Cece to call your mom to say you're spending the night, I need some company, if you don't mind of course…" Eli asked, smiling. Clare nodded her head in relief, "Yeah… yeah that would be great, as long as your parents don't mind?" Eli shook his head, "I highly doubt that, they love having you around." Clare giggled, "Okay, thank you." "Stay here while I go tell mom." She nodded her head and Eli walked up the stairs. Clare walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, thinking about why Eli was so… so upset earlier. It just wasn't – "Clare?" Eli called, entering the living room. "Is everything alright?" Clare was still stuck in her train of thoughts, "Huh… oh, yeah." "Thinking about me?" He asked sarcastically "Pfft… yeah, right." She said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Do I need to _make_ you change your mind?" Before Clare could answer Eli lifted her off of the chair and into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. "Eli! Eli! Put me down, now!" She yelled, squirming in his arms. Eli tightened his grip on her, making sure he didn't drop her. She continued to squirm, Eli smirked, pushing his bedroom door open and then closing it behind them. He dropped her onto the bed, still holding onto her wrists. Clare was lying on her back, trying to get loose, while Eli was leaning over her holding her down. Eli leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. Their lips parted and Clare had a deceitful grin on her face. She grabbed Eli's arms and threw him onto the bed beside her; she lay on top of him, continuing to kiss him, Eli's arms wrapped around her waist, pushing her down to kiss her deeply. Clare put her hands through Eli's hair, kissing him back deeply. "Mmm... Clare." Eli whispered. Clare smiled at him as she rolled off of him to lie beside him.

They sat there for a while, in silence. "Eli... can I ask you a question?" Clare asked, breaking the silence as she laced their fingers. He turned his head towards her, looking at her with a slight confused expression. She hesitated a little as Eli waited, "Why… what was wrong today… the drinking, the crying… that's, like I said before, not an everyday thing for you." "And like I said before, I just felt upset, no big deal, let it go Clare, I'm fine now." Eli assured her but Clare didn't buy it. "Eli…" She whined. "Come one… just tell me, don't hide it." Eli looked up at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it Clare." She was dying to find out what was wrong, she hated seeing him upset, especially when she was completely unsure why. Clare nudged his sides. "Eli." "Clare, stop." "Eli, come on, let it out." She continued to nudge his side. "Clare. Stop. Now." He said through his teeth. "Eli, just..." Clare was cut off. "CLARE!" he shot up off the bed, Clare was caught off guard, and she sat up slowly on the bed. Eli turned towards the window watching the snow fall, stressed out. He turned back towards her asking, "Clare, do you _really_ want to know what's wrong because once you hear it you will regret it." He said seriously, Clare nodded her head lightly, watching him as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Eli looked over towards his desk where his picture of Julia stood in its frame. Clare followed the path where his eyes were looking and sunk with disappointment. "I… I miss her Clare." Clare turned her head back to look at Eli. "Everyday gets closer to the day of her… death… everyday; I hate myself more and more for what I did…" Clare noticed Eli's hands shaking as he continued on. "The… the drinking, relieves the pain, when I feel depressed." He explained. Clare went over to sit by his side. She wished his problem hadn't been about Julia. She loved Eli and felt terrible for him but she was his now and it just made her… jealous, like he wasn't giving her all of his love. She felt selfish for feeling that way but she couldn't help feeling it. As much as she wanted to comfort Eli and tell him it would be okay when it wouldn't be… she just couldn't bring herself to it. "I… uh, I think I should go home. My parents are probably… worried." She lifted herself up to her feet, walking towards the door. "What… wait, wait, Clare…" He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "But… I told mom to tell your parents you were staying the night, it was what you wanted." "Yeah… I just… don't feel good." Eli turned her around to look at him. "Clare if this has anything to do with… Julia… I can't help the way I'm feeling, I miss her, don't you understand that?" He asked. "Yeah… I completely get it Eli; I just need to go home." She opened the door but Eli ran in front of her blocking the door, closing it with his back. "Clare… what is with you tonight?" Eli asked, slightly annoyed. Clare was stunned with his tone of voice. "You want to know what is "with me" tonight. Do you really want to know? Fine, I can't stand you always being upset about _her_, especially when it hurts you. Going to a park to get drunk so you won't feel depressed, what is that! You could have always come to me; I will be there for you. I will always feel like I will never be as good as her…" Clare saw the pain in his Eli's eyes as she explained, but continued on," Eli… I love you, more than you know. I give you all my love but… but I feel like I'm not getting all of your love, I'm sorry for saying all this, I'm sorry for being jealous and selfish, you probably hate me for saying all this…" A tear rolled down her check and she put her hand out to open the door, trying to get Eli out of the way. Eli pushed her hand away lightly. "Eli…" she whispered, "please… I just, I need to go."

Eli closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. As they parted their lips, Eli said, "Clare… I love you, I always will love you, forever, but Julia, she will always have a place in my heart… I can't just… push her away and take her out of my life for good because I found someone else. I am trying my hardest to give you all my love. I'm yours and your mine, you mean everything to me. I'm sorry that you have to deal with my screwed up life, but that's why I love you, you accept me and you're always there for me." Another tear rolled down her cheek and Eli lifted up his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb, he continued, "I'm sorry you feel this way and I wish I can make it all better, but Clare… I will never be okay. I'm a mess, when I collapse you build me back up, you make me happy. I love you Clare, and… I'm sorry. He whispered the last two words. "You will always be… my forever." She whispered in return. Eli passionately pressed his lips to her, wrapping his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back, they parted their lips slowly. "Always" Eli said.

* * *

I hope whoever read this enjoyed this chapter ! I think it is completely 100% better than the last two chapters, I am going to rewrite them because I don't like them at all... and thank you too some people who wrote a review on my story, I would love to write back but most of them are anonymous.. but thank you! Reviews always making me smiel (: Thanks for reading !


End file.
